Possession is NineTenths of the Law
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: Happy Halloween! Enjoy a story of tricks, treats, and lemon candy!  Sladin-X


Happy Halloweeeeeen~

This is my entry to Wynja's Tiny Ducks Halloween contest. Because my schedule is made of poo, I wasn't able to get this beta'd (or even had time to proof-read it myself!) so I apologize for the (probably giant and frequent) errors you may find.

* * *

><p>"Your old outfit, Wilson? Feeling nostalgic?" The old man chuckled, setting aside a half-empty candy dish and lowering himself into a worn-down but comfortable looking chair.<p>

Slade gave a small smile, not at all his usual smirk. "It was a special request."

"Ah, yes. I remember," The old man gave a husky sigh, he couldn't help but smile even though he knew what a visit from Slade Wilson meant more than a social call. It was about time, he supposed. "Even a false eye... It really is just like old times."

The doorbell rang and both men turned to peer at the frosted glass, spying the shadow of a gun that waved back and forth ominously. The old man smiled and planted his arms on the side of the chair, pushing himself up with a pained grunt and giving another raspy sound of laughter when Slade grabbed him by the arm and gently pulled him to his feet.

"I suppose it's not all like old times," the man said, allowing the mercenary to support him while he reached for the candy dish.

Slade walked with the man, trying not to focus on the feeling of the brittle and wasted arm in his hand as the old man shuffled to the door with a smile.

"Could you?" he asked, turning his haggard old eyes to Slade and then back to the door. Slade gave a short nod and pulled the knob.

"Trick or Treat!" they chimed almost in unison, their eyes as wide as their smiles as they each held open their parcels in waiting.

Slade stood silent, watching the children and trying to share in at least some of their joy as his old friend had managed to do.

"Where is your costume?" a pink fairy asked the man as he dropped a toffee into her bag.

"I'm old," the man replied. "That _is_ my costume."

"No. You should be wearing something neat! Like him!" The girl pointed to Slade. "He's got pretty buttons and a cool hat! You're a pilot, right? Mister?"

Slade tried to soften his face the best he could, "Not quite."

"Be careful with that sword, now, matey." The old man warned the child dressed as a pirate, "Or you might have to wear the eye-patch for the rest of your life."

Slade couldn't help but smile just a little at that, knowing that it was an intentional jab in his direction.

The man pulled back as the children moved on to the next house, he handed Slade the candy and reached over to turn off his porch light. "Now seems like as good a time as any, don't you think?"

The smile disappeared and Slade nodded, walking the man back to the chair.

"I know you're set on this, old friend." Slade said as he helped the man back to his chair. "But are you sure now is the right time?"

The man peered back as if it was a stupid question, his old lips forming just a hint of a smile. "I'm dying, Wilson. One way or the other. Everyone I know is dead, save you. I have no family. And the nurses they send me are not the least bit attractive and damn unpleasant to boot." A full smile broke through, telling Slade that he had been trying to joke, but the guest simply didn't smile back. "I want what any good soldier wants: A decent death. I'm not a very prideful man, and you know it. But I don't want to waste away any more. I have that much dignity left in me not to want _that_."

"I understand," Slade swallowed and adjusted his cap. "From one soldier to another, it's the least I can give you."

The man seemed to relax at that, letting himself sink deeper into the old chair and smiling. "Look at you. Composed as the day I met you. What was it we used to call you?"

"Deathstroke," Slade shared in a small chuckle. "I believe most called me Death Itself, though usually not to my face."

"That's right, that's right. We all had a good laugh about that. But that's how it was with you. We always ended up staring death in the face when you were around. I suppose tonight isn't all that different."

There was a prolonged silence until the man lifted his head. "Well, Wilson… _Mr. Death_, it has been a pleasure to serve with you those years ago. You are a man of great character. I can think of no greater honor than to die by the hand of _Death_ _Itself_.

Slade reached out to shake the frail old hand. "The honor was mine."He shook the hand firmly but cautiously, feeling the parched, wrinkled skin and thinking of the dried up leaves that fell from the trees outside.

And at that very moment, the old man died.

* * *

><p>"DUDES! I'M A CHICK!" The shock was apparent on the girl's features as she looked down at her own cleavage. A moment ago, they had just been a set of water balloons, filled with vegan pudding and stuffed into a borrowed bra.<p>

"B… Beast… _Boy_?"

"WOAH!"

"Ohhh my god, they _jiggle_!" he, or rather _she_ exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"Stop that," Raven said, tugging on one of the girl's pigtails and finding that the blond wig had somehow become attached rather convincingly to his… _her_… head.

"Something ain't right, y'all." Cyborg spoke, but his voice was different. It had somehow become a rather convincing impression of Slade, whose costume he just happened to be wearing.

"Cyborg-OW! I bit my tongue." Robin growled, his eyes widening as the taste of blood rolled over his tongue. Was blood supposed to taste that… tasty? He reached into his mouth and tugged at the fake teeth only to find that they were suddenly not very fake at all. "Oh, crap." He turned to his team with a bewildered expression. "Our costumes…"

"Aren't costumes anymore…" Cyborg finished, the sentence turning much more ominous with _Slade's_ voice behind it. "Oh, man! Why did I decide to be _HIM_?"

"Starfire?" Robin called, turning wildly and searching for the girl with cat ears. He found her, an orange stripped tabby with brilliant green eyes that was circling his feet and meowing. He picked her up and gaped.

"Stop touching those," Raven growled at Beast B- _Girl_.

"These are nice. Can I pick them, or what?" the girl giggled, ignoring the power-user until she noticed something unusual. Well, it was actually unusual only because it was completely normal. "Why didn't you change?"

"Hey, yeah. BB's right." Slade's voice sounded surprised, something that seemed strangely out of place for him. "Why didn't you change into your costume?"

"You mean my _witch_ costume?" She pointed up to her own pointy black hat and looked back at her teammates with a vexed look.

"Oh… Yeah, I guess you already were, so…"

"Kitten, no!" Robin batted away a rather scandalous white cat that seemed to be trying to present itself to him. The orange tabby did not seem to appreciate the advances as she hopped down to the concrete and reared up on her toes, arching her back and hissing strongly.

"Good thing you weren't in your Robin costume, or she'd try to eat you," Beast-Girl snickered.

"I think she's going to try anyway," Raven mumbled, trying to shoo away the white beast without actually kicking it across the street, which was a very tempting prospect in and of itself.

Starfire, in her sleek feline form, seemed to agree with Raven's sentiments, but lacked the common-sense not to act of them. All at once, she lunged forward and attached her teeth and claws into the fluffy white cat. To say the fur went flying was to put it lightly. Starfire as an alien was ruthless but Starfire as a cat...

"St- _ahch!_ _Thop dem_!" Robin cried, splattering a bit of blood as he spoke, courtesy of his soft tongue and sharp fangs. He didn't waste a moment longer before he began pursuit.

Beast-Girl took a running leap into the air, her eyes determined and sharp until the moment that she fell flat on her face. "Dude! I can't change!"

"And I can't fly," Raven said in monotone, looking down at her hands inquisitively.

"You probably just need a broom," the changeling smirked from the ground.

"Uh, guys?" Cyborg said as he extended his hand to Beast-Girl. "Should we catch up to-"

"Just use your tracker- oh… nevermind," the green-eyed girl said as was pulled to her feet. "Man, this is going to be harder than I thought."

"No tracker…" Cyborg said, his voice a low cunning purr. "That means…" He pulled the kevlar glove from his hand and his eye widened at the sight of a human hand. He looked to the others in disbelief, finding that they had the same anticipation in their eyes. His hands were steady as they moved up, fingers digging into the metal buckles that held Slade's mask in place. "Should I?" he asked quietly in a soft and contemplative voice.

"YES, DUDE! Just _DO IT_!" Beast-Girl squealed, causing Raven to roll her eyes and mutter something about an insult to women everywhere.

The mask feel to the ground with a loud crash, revealing a rugged face with a dark eye patch that complimented the snow-white hair and goatee. He stared at the two girls, face stoic and waiting for a reply.

"Well?" he finally asked. "Who is he?"

"I don't know, but dude…" Beast-Girl's eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly.

"You're no help, man!" Cyborg growled, a sound that was menacing with Slade's lilt behind it. He turned to the witch for answers, but found that she had an equally dumb-founded expression. "Rae, you got anything?"

The dark haired girl cleared her throat and cast her eyes to the side. "No, but… maybe if you took your shirt off… it might help…"

* * *

><p>Slade stared at the man for some time, wondering how he had died and why he suddenly looked so strange. The villain blinked, looked, and blinked again, almost blinded by the sudden burst of depth-perception that riddled his sight. He raised a hand in front of his face and wiggled it. Slade was not a stupid man, but his expression at that moment might have been enough to convince anyone otherwise.<p>

Somehow, his right eye was back, but despite the new addition, something was amiss. The air was thin and cold, silent for a small moment before the windows began to shake with a booming and frenzied din.

Slade opened the door and found chaos behind it. The street was filled with animals, monsters, pirates, and aliens and a pink fairy that scampered through the air, throwing plumes of smoky glitter at anything and everything it saw fit.

"What the hell?" He murmured, watching as a red devil literally skipped across the street, laughing and poking his pitchfork into peoples' behinds. The villain raised his brow, watching the pandemonium with keen interest and wondering if he should intervene.

"Stay calm, everyone!" a familiar voice echoed through the streets. Slade felt a small and oddly welcomed feeling of relief when he saw a teen in brightly colored clothing swing by on a grappling. Robin seemed eerily calm, given the situation, and Slade suspected his confidence came from knowing what was behind the calamity. "Help is on the way!"

The teen perched on a lamppost and began barking orders, earning the attention of some of the creatures, but only seeming to annoy others. One in particular seemed especially pleased to see the young hero, however, or at least that's what the insane grin might lead some to believe.

"Goddamn clown," Slade muttered. "What's he doing here?"

That question wasn't left without an answer for long. The Joker pulled out a Tommy-gun that had inexplicably been concealed in his pants. Ah. He was there to kill Robin. Slade frowned, that was inconvenient. Death moved with the usual stealth of a killer, brushing by a wolf that snapped at his heels as he pulled out his own gun and fired three shots into the Joker's arm. As expected, the clown cackled out a pained scream, dropping the gun and writhing in a fit of giggles and agony.

Slade was on him soon enough. He clamped his heavy hand on the maniac's shoulder, spinning him around to punch him square in the jaw, but giving a surprised expression when the clown crumpled to the ground, dead at his feet. The villain stared at the face-painted-freak with idle curiosity, leaning down and feeling for a pulse that wasn't there. Slade's aim was spot on, and the shots were designed to be painful, not fatal. Even a heart attack couldn't act that quickly. There should have been a struggle, eyes bulging, body shaking, breath gasping… Slade knew death very well, but the last two he witnessed were too simple. Too _clean._

"I'll take it from here," Robin's voice heroically announced, just as he landed before the set of villains, striking a strange little pose that didn't quite fit him. It was almost as if the boy was _playing_ at being a hero. "Thank you for your help, Citizen! Joker, you're coming with me!"

"He's dead," Slade stated plainly and without much interest. He checked the man once again, looking for bullet-holes to see if he had somehow been wrong about his aim. He hadn't, of course, but he simply _had_ to check. How else had the stupid thing died?

"D-dead?" Robin shuddered. For a moment his clean, calm demeanor broke and his voice actually sounded much younger than he was. Slade peered up at him inquisitively, studying him and the peculiar change of expressions his face went through. "He's been murdered!"

"You don't say," Slade quirked a brow. "Who could've done such a thing?"

"I don't know," he said dramatically, "But fear not! I shall avenge the fallen!"

"Robin…"

"I will protect justice!" He clenched his gloved hand in a fist.

"Robin…"

"I am a savior to the city!" He struck a ridiculous pose.

"Robin!" Slade barked, grabbing the teen's arm and freezing when the hero went limp in his grasp, pale and cold as death itself. "Death itself…" Slade whispered, looking around to the magical creatures and recognizing some of them as the costumes he'd seen earlier. "What an interesting prospect."

* * *

><p>"Starfire! Here kitty, kitty!" Robin called as he slowly climbed a drainage pipe, trying not to spook the orange tabby into running off, <em>yet again<em>. He'd chased the damn thing half-way around the city, hopping rooftops, climbing trees… nothing new, really, but it was a pain in the ass. Worse yet, he'd managed to lose his utility belt to a bastard in a red coat. Somehow the man had just walked up behind him, announced he would be taking it, and then run off without doing a damn thing! Little more than an hour later, the damn belt was gone! It should have been impossible, but so were lots of other things that night. "Good kitty, just stay there… good… I'll get you some tuna if you sta- Oh _shit_!" The hero watched helplessly as the cat leapt across window sills, pausing only to scratch its ear and lick carelessly at its paw. "Come on, Star! I've been chasing you for _hours! _Just give up already!"

"Chasing tail?" A smooth voice called from below and Robin couldn't help but glance down to see a man watching with idle amusement. He was tall and rather bulky, dressed in a serious looking outfit with a rather strange accessory. What he held was a strangely familiar carpet-bag in his right hand, and it didn't seem at all complimentary to his Special Forces uniform. The most curious thing about the man, however, was the strange smell that he emitted. It was a thick scent, almost like copper, and for some reason, it made the hero's mouth water.

Starfire, being the grand helper that she was, decided that it was the perfect time to make her great escape. She bounded _over_ Robin's head and landed paws first on the ground with a strange mewing that was cut off at half-point when she landed.

"Grab her!" Robin yelled as the tabby bounded past the man.

"You don't want that," the man replied very simply as the cat rushed past his ankles. "_Trust me_."

Robin let go of the pipe with a growl and began his quick decent. He bent his knees in preparation for his landing, but quick as lightning, the man opened the bag and held it out below the falling teen. Robin didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late. He fell into the opening of the bag, scrambling a bit on the edges before losing his grip and sliding inside. He grasped wildly at the cloth walls that seemed to swallow him, taking him deeper into the darkness until he heard a gentle sound of a clasp being shut above him.

* * *

><p>"It's not me, right?" Beast Girl whispered to the witch beside her. "I mean… the spell or whatever this is… that's got to be it… right?"<p>

"Oh, no," Raven replied, staring at the man typing on the computer. "It's not just you…"

"I can hear you," Cyborg replied from across the room, his voice the rough purr that Slade usually gave.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're hot and it's, like, freaking me out." Beast Girl clenched her fists and stomped her foot. "I'm still a _boy_ after all!" She paused and looked very alarmed. "I am a boy… aren't I?"

"Obviously not," Cyborg scoffed. "Now quit being pervy and get back to work on the communicator. Robin and Star are still out there somewhere. Rae, did you find anything in that spell book of yours?"

"Nothing that seems to work with my current powers," she paused, staring at Cyborg with a dull look on her features before she shook her head and seemed to pull herself out of a trance. "I've noticed something, though… the spell seems to be getting more effective."

"Yes, I've noticed it too," Slade's voice growled. "It's affecting BB the most of us, but you've gotten worse too… Stop staring at my crotch, please."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry," Raven said, not sounding the least bit such.

"The children were affected the most strongly, perhaps the effects of the costumes are stronger on the young. What do you think, Raven? _Raven_… Eyes up here please."

* * *

><p>"I'm in the fucking bag?" Robin growled when he finally hit the bottom. He stood shakily to his feet, grabbing to a coat tree and toppling over when the entire bag shook. It swayed back and forth, making it incredibly difficult to keep his balance as other items bumped against him. By the swaying and the faint and muffled sounds that came from outside the bag, Robin could tell they were moving. Just where they were moving to was another question, but it would have to wait. The hero decided instead to focus on finding out more about the bag itself; maybe if he knew more, he could find a way out...<p>

He looked around and raised an eyebrow. It was an odd assortment of things that seemed to be stuffed in there with him: A mirror, a house plant, ladies shoes… all of the items seemed particularly familiar … like a dream from childhood… fond memories… catchy songs… women's suffrage… _wait_… Robin picked up a strange black hat and fiddled with the white daisies that had been poorly mounted to the brim, his jaw dropping when he finally realized who it, and the rest of the items in the bag, belonged to.

"_Mary __**fucking**__ Poppins?_" Robin shouted in the vague knowledge that the man carrying him in the bag might hear. "Oh, that's perfect! Turned into a vampire, city in chaos, lives on the line, and I'm stuck inside a fucking carpet bag belonging to a fictional nanny!" He grumbled and flung himself down on a pile of neatly folded clothing and laughed. "Could this night get any more fucked up?"

It was a stupid question, really, and Robin should have known better than to ask it at that point. The bag opened some time later, flooding the space with an industrial sort of smell that had become quite familiar to the teen, especially during his _apprenticeship_. And _that's_ when Robin realized that he'd been kidnapped by Slade. The night had officially gotten worse.

"Grab on," Slade's voice, which was suddenly so recognizable despite the slight change that came from the loss of his mask, spoke to him as a thick chain dropped into the bag. Robin snarled and grabbed to the chain, shimmying up it as quickly as he could until he was able to climb out of the bag and jump onto the ground. His eyes swept around him and his lips curled in a sneer.

"You have me in a cage?" The teen growled, his eyes shifting to glare _up_ at the man who was perched on top of the cage, peering down through the bars with a rather pleased look.

"Just for awhile, until I find what to do with you," Slade replied, smirking at the fact that the teen was studying his face so intently, taking in every feature. "Surprised to _see_ me?"

Robin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just never realized I was fighting a geezer… Unless… Oh, I get it, that's your costume, right?"

"In a sense, I suppose, "Slade chuckled. "And you? By the look of your teeth, I would guess you're supposed to be a vampire. How cliché."

"Supposed to be? Hell, I _wish_ it was only _supposed_ to be." Robin scoffed, his eyes now surveying beyond his cage, looking for anything that might be useful during his escape.

"Don't bother; getting out of the cage itself is impossible without your belt, let alone the building... And it's almost morning. I don't think vampires do well in sunlight."

"So, what? You're just going to keep me in here? What about _food_? _Water_? There isn't even a _toilet!_"

"I don't think vampires need those things."

"Then what about _blood?_" Robin growled, "I'm pretty sure they need _that._"

"Hmm, yes. I can bring you blood, if that's what you want… Is that what you want, Robin? Or are you simply trying to get rid of me so that you can try to escape?"

Robin growled again, though it was his stomach that made the noise. "Why don't you just slit your own throat? That way we could cover all bases."

"I think I like this Robin… so blood thirsty." Slade purred, taking in the glare that the teen shot from under his mask.

Robin swallowed hard, dry tongue rubbing against his sharp fangs. He _was_ blood thirsty, and in a much more literal sense than he liked. Worse yet, something in the air was making him dizzy, some scent of lingering earth and blood. He opened his mouth slightly, letting the air filter over his tongue and savoring the taste.

"You smell like blood," Robin said offhandedly, his attempt to be nonchalant while trying not to pant. The smell seemed to grow stronger, filling up his nose and flirting dangerously with his tongue. "What was your costume supposed to be?"

"Van Helsing," Slade lied, but it seemed to work because the teen paused for a moment and then laughed nervously.

"That's just great. Well, then _Doctor_, are you going to kill me or just stare at me until I keel over from hunger?"

"Neither. I'm going to get you some blood."

"What? Really?" Robin's lips quirked upward in hope before his expression darkened. "Wait… just where do you intend to get it?"

"From the fridge, of course," Slade said as he jumped down from atop the cage and began to walk into a small room on the far wall of the warehouse.

Robin listened intently to the sound of kitchen appliances. First a fridge door was opened… then plastic was ripped… then… a blender? "Oh, God, what's he doing?" Robin muttered. The answer came soon enough when Slade emerged from the door with a tall metal cup in hand. "I'm not eating that." Robin let him know.

"Yes, you are. Unless you prefer to starve to death," Slade responded as he set the container just outside of the bars. He needed to make a conscious effort not to touch the hero; thankfully the teen hadn't caught on yet.

"No, I'm _not_," Robin said. "It's cold, it's chunky, and it's not even _human_." He slapped his hands over his mouth as if he'd just been punched.

"Oh, you want _human_ blood? That can be arranged," the villain smirked. "Do you have a preference? Let me guess, young female virgin?"

"Creepy old men will do just as well. Stick your arm in here, I dare you."

"Cute, Robin. I'll get you something a little more… to taste."

"Wait, Slade!" the hero called, jumping to the bars and giving him a pleading look that he trained into something fiercer. "Don't you _dare_ hurt anyone."

Slade smirked at his captive, leaning in to square against the stubborn expression on the teen. "You're the one who _wants_ it, Robin. Don't make demands you'll later regret."

"I'll only regret it if you hurt someone." Robin breathed, fingers curling around the bars as the scent of blood filled him nose again, making him dizzy and wanting.

Slade mused at the glassy look in the teen's lidded eyes as his lips parted. Poor little beast couldn't even control himself. "I'll return later. Don't go anywhere, now."

"Like I have a choice…"

* * *

><p>By the time Slade returned, Robin was gone from the cage<p>

"Nice try, brat," he said as he pulled out a plastic bag filled with blood and tossed it into the cage. "Now come out of the damn nanny-bag if you want the blood." It wasn't long before said bag stirred and Robin rolled out from inside it, scrambling a bit until he reached the blood and bit into the side. He let out a long, grateful moan as the liquid dripped from his lips in thick, dark lines that fell down to his chin and dribbled onto his clothes. His eyes fluttered as he sucked, body twitching slightly as the bag was drained. Soon it was empty, leaving the teen in a gasping.

"Another?" Slade asked, dangling a fresh bag tauntingly. Robin jumped to the wall of the cage, arm jammed between the bars as his hand clawed wildly for the bag that was just out of reach. "Ah-ahh," Death teased him. "First you must remove your mask."

Robin groaned, mouth open and fangs dripping as he gave Slade a pleading look, "No… can't I… can't I give you something else?"

"Batman's identity?" Slade offered, watching as the hero's face contorted, looking almost pained as his teeth closed together, jaw gnashing until it opened with a sigh.

"No," he whispered, a sex-laden rasp teasing the edges of his voice. "Something _else_." He moaned as his tongue slid up the side of the iron bar, eyes locked on the villain from under the mask. "You've always wanted me, right? More than my secrets and my skills?"

"Quite an interesting reaction, Boy Wonder," Slade mused from the other side of the bars. "Is it the blood that's making you so hot? Or perhaps it's the effects of whatever spell we're under? Vampires are far too oversexed these days…"

"Come on, Slade, give it to me," Robin breathed, his fangs aching as his hand grasped wildly for the bag… his other hand, however, took a different route. The villain watched, eyes widened, as the vampire's fingers slid into his trousers, rubbing slowly as he moaned against the bars. "You want it too, don't you? We can help each other… Come on… touch me…"

Slade gave a raspy chuckle under his breath, "Whoring yourself out so soon? You must be starving, poor thing." He tossed the bag into the air, watching as Robin scrambled up the bars, arm jetting out to catch it before he dragged it back and brought it to his lips.

Robin fell to the ground, deliriously happy with his catch. He bit into the side of the bag, guzzling it like the last as his hand slipped back down into his pants. Slade turned, willing his own growing hardness away as the hero moaned, stroking himself with each suck and swallow. Once the bag was gone, however, the teen became even louder, moaning and calling out to the villain. Slade dared a glance back into the cage and regretted it… the teen's legs were spread, stretching the green material with each movement of his hand; his mouth slightly open and panting… Under the mask, his eyes were watching, Death could tell from the way he moved and _writhed_. It didn't last long before the vampire arched, his head tilting back as his bloodied lips parted with the hard cry of release.

The hero collapsed back to the ground, panting as he smiled back at the villain with a knowing gaze.

"Satisfied?" Slade asked him, forcing a smirk.

Robin's smile faltered. "Oh my God… _Oh my God!_"

"Ah, I see the bloodlust has worn off," Slade said, covering the disappointment in his voice with false amusement. "Welcome back."

"Wha… Oh my god! Did I just… Oh, gross! _Oh my god!_ And you, you're…"

"Hard, yes. Can't blame me, can you?" Slade purred, trying to gain the upper hand in a most embarrassing situation for both of them. "The way you screamed my name, begging for it."

"I did _not!_" Robin protested, trying to wipe away the blood and cum that lay fresh on his uniform. "I just… I was… _I did not!_"

"No use denying it, not when the _evidence_ is all over your _costume_."

"It's not a _costume_," Robin growled. "It's a _uniform_."

"Of course," Death smirked. "Otherwise you would have turned into a _real_ hero."

"Piss off you old goat! Go hunt some _other_ vampire and quit perving on me."

"Shifting the blame onto someone else to avoid your own guilt?" Slade chuckled. "Good luck with that, mini-bat-boy."

"Oh, God. You just made a pun," the teen looked truly horrified. "Capture me, cage me, stake me if you have to; but for the love of god, please don't torture me with _that!_"

"_Stake_ you? Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Slade teased mercilessly.

"Shut up!" Robin hissed, stomping over the carpet bag and wrenching it open. "Come back when you have something better to do than talk to me."

Slade only laughed as the hero crawled inside the bag and closed it from the inside.

Like most of his words that night, Robin would come to regret what he had said.

* * *

><p>"Robin!" Slade yelled, drawing the teen out from his eternal slumber via carpet-bag. "Get out! NOW!"<p>

"Do you know what _TIME_ it is?" the bag growled, opening just enough so that Slade could see a black and white mask glaring back at him.

"High noon, Pissant. Now come out of the bag. We have a problem."

"Take too many of the little blue pills, did you?" he gave a scathing false laugh. "Trying to keep up?"

"Not now, Robin, this is an emergency," Slade tried to appeal to the hero's sense of duty.

"Oh, you ran _out_ of the little blue pills," Robin sniggered and closed the bag. "Don't worry, E.D. is common in men your age."

"Your idiot teammate is going to destroy the city if you don't come out of the bag soon," Death growled. "Don't you think we should stop him?"

The bag opened just slightly, "Which _him_?"

"The only _him_ you have _left_ on the team, apparently. Who in the hell dresses up as their own arch enemy for Halloween, anyway?"

"You are _not_ Cyborg's arch enemy!" The bag burst open and an angry little hero glared at him. "You're _mine_."

"Your jealousy is touching, Robin. Really. But that idiot is going to _kill people_ unless we _do something_."

"What do you care? You kill people all the time."

"Only when they deserve it," the man replied innocently. "What your friend plans on doing is simply _wrong_. I'm talking _innocent_ people here, Robin. _Kids_, maybe."

The vampire glared at the villain for a moment. "Fine, what do you need from me?"

"Access to the Tower."

"Hell, no."

"He's infiltrated the system. Can't imagine it was difficult, because he probably had the damn _passwords_ to _everything_. He's already made threats against the city and he has access to weapons of considerable danger. Namely _everything_ you had in storage."

"What's he after?"

"At the moment?" Death frowned. "You."

"Good!" Robin brightened. "Hand me over! Problem solved!"

"I don't think you understand, _hero_. Your friend has become an idealized version of _me_. He's not looking to _save_ you."

"He's not going to _kill me_," the teen said defensively.

"I know. I won't let him."

"You're not trying to _save_ me," Robin stomped his foot and grabbed the bars. "You're just saying that because you don't want to give up an opportunity to keep me caged."

"Both reasons are sound. I kidnapped you fair and square, I intend to keep you. I also intend to keep you _safe_ until I can _use_ you for something better than cannon fodder. Now, you _will_ tell me how to gain access to the Tower!"

"Yeah, sure. You take me out of the _fucking cage_ so that I can get past our security system. It requires _biological_ data to get through it, _Slade_! There isn't some _secret password_ that will give you access to everything!"

"Don't push, me boy. You must have access to the Tower through other ways. Otherwise your _friends_ wouldn't have been able to get in after they were _changed_." Slade growled, his eyes narrowed until his bared teeth were overcome by a look of frustration and defeat. "If you aren't going to tell me, then fine. I'm going to stop your friend by _any means necessary_. I don't like to kill the _innocent_, but if it's the only way, then _so be it_. If I die in the process, I'll expect company from a starved to death _you_ soon enough."

He turned on his heel and Robin felt his heart drop. "You aren't going to kill him, right?" he called, watching the man move further away. "Slade? Slade wait! I'll tell you! Just don't kill him! Please! Don't kill anyone!"

Slade returned to the cage with an angry look on his newly determined features, "Tell me."

"Promise you won't kill him. Or anyone"

"Not if it means letting others die _needlessly_. I'm not Batman, Robin. I don't work that way."

The vampire's eyes darkened and his fists closed around the bars squeezing them so tightly that a faint groaning could be heard. "No, you will _promise_ me."

"I have a better idea," Death responded, moving quicker than lightning as he slapped a dual pair of cuffs around the teen's wrists. "You're going to tell me whether you want to or not."

Robin felt his tongue quiver. He knew where Slade was going with his threat, and it wasn't going to be pretty. He tugged on the cuffs, only managing to dig them into his wrists and causing a sting of pain through his body.

"Silver alloy. You can't break them," the man said very plainly, hoping that he spoke the truth as he pulled a small utility knife from his pocket and slid it across his palm.

"Slade… don't…" Robin said, his teeth clenched until he opened his mouth with a gasp.

"Too late," Death soothed, letting droplets fall to the floor and listening to the sounds of the hero whimpering. He suppressed his smirk as the teen's tongue rolled out from his mouth as he panted quick and heavy. "Drives you crazy, doesn't it? A scent so thick you can nearly _taste_ it."

The vampire groaned, tongue dripping as he pressed himself against the bars, rubbing himself against them in a vain attempt to find relief. "So good… Let me taste it…"

"Tell me how to get into the Tower."

"No- aaaahhhh!" Robin arched, his cuffs rattling against the bars as Slade pulled a cloth from his jacket and began to wipe away the blood. "Don't waste it!" he hissed. "Let me… just… a taste…"

"Tell me," the villain commanded, waving his hand in front of the teen mockingly.

"I'll let you fuck me!" the vampire panted, eyes big under his mask as his body shook. "Anything just… give me…"

"The Tower…"

Robin glared, chest heaving as the scent fogged up his brain. He had a reason for not wanting to tell Slade… it was a damn good one too… he just couldn't seem to remember it… The bloody hand waved in front of him and suddenly he couldn't think about anything but sex, blood, and Slade… and a secret passage that lead from the Jump Pizza Parlor to their entertainment room… and sex. Sex with Slade, ooh, that sounded nice. Maybe even nicer than the smell of his blood… nah. But together… Robin felt his body quiver.

"Hmm, seems you were a glutton even before the fangs," Slade teased. "But the Pizza Parlor? I guess I should have known."

"Oh fuck," Robin hit his head against the bars. "I said that stuff out loud."

"That too," the man chided as he pulled out a plastic blood bag and tossed it to the teen. "I'll be back once I've stopped your idiot friend."

Robin caught the bag clumsily with his bound hands, growling at the man as he turned his back and left.

"Just keep in mind that I lose them, _you lose me_!" the vampire yelled, clutching to the bag as Slade made his way across the warehouse. "And if I lose them, I will personally make your life a living hell. I will _ruin_ _everything_ you hold dear and _kill you_ only when you've _given up hope_ for anything _better_.

Death paused at the open doorway, turning to give his prisoner a smirk.

"Please, Robin," the man tsked. "If it were that easy to turn you bad, I would have done it years ago."

"Stupid bastard!" the hero screamed just before the door shut and he was left once alone. He shifted slightly, groaning at a sticky feeling on his thigh. "Oh, perfect. Fucking jizzed my pants! No wonder I can actually think now! My brain is actually getting a proper share of the blood…" he glanced at the bag and wet his lips, feeling a certain fever crawling over him again. "Speaking of blood… Damn…"

* * *

><p>Slade quickly found that getting into the Tower via secret-pizza-passage was no easy task. It was a maze of small tunnels, false walls, round-abouts, and pitiful but well hidden booby-traps. Every now and then, however, he would catch a break, like the long strand of yellow hair that certainly belonged to the changeling in his newest (and most appealing) form.<p>

Death chuckled as he continued down a long and winding tunnel. He was close, he could _feel_ it… He soon rounded the last corner and faced the door to the Titan's Tower.

* * *

><p>"Kid… Kid is that you?"<p>

Robin's eyes fluttered, opening wide when he saw a pair of polished shoes.

"Geeze… You okay? Slade really beat the shit out of you…" the man said, eyeing the copious amount of blood all over Robin and his uniform.

"_YOU!_" the hero growled, trying to grab the man in front of him, but finding that his arms were still attached to the bars by his silver chains. "You're the one who stole my utility belt!"

"Did I?" The man paused, as if thinking it over. He brought a hand to his chin, dark eyes becoming focused in thought. "I might have, I've stolen a lot of stuff tonight. I'm pretty sure that's why I'm here…" He began to look around, searching the cage and the shadows of the warehouse. "I get these urges… like there is something nearby that I need to get," his eyes wandered back to the hero, pausing on him, before he seemed to force his gaze away. "It's like it's just waiting for me to take it…" His gaze returned to the hero, and then wandered. "It's usually something really valuable, but sometimes it just items that are really wanted by someone else. I chased this one kid for ten blocks trying to get his damn candy necklace. I don't even like the flavors! I just wanted it because _he_ wanted it so badly!"

"Red X, I should have known," Robin sighed. "Look, help me out of here and I'll give you something _really_ valuable. Cash, gold, you name it."

"No can do, Kid," he said as his eyes continued to search, returning every now and again to the chained up hero. "Once I get the urge to take something, I have to take it. Guess I've got a one track mind… Do you have anything in your pockets?"

"I don't _have_ pockets," Robin growled. "I _had_ a utility belt, but you stole it."

"Can't blame me for being the world's greatest thief!" The man replied with a playfully defensive tone, which made Robin growl because he did _not_ feel like being played with.

"Is that what your costume is supposed to be?" Robin huffed. "It's a terrible costume."

"I don't really know what this is," the villain confessed. "One minute I'm fazing through a vault door, bag full of booty, congratulating myself on being the best thief ever, the next I'm being chased by international police with a pistol strapped to my side and swearing in perfect French. It's not really my style, but I have to admit that there are perks. Take locks, for example. I don't even need to faze through stuff anymore, the locks just seem to open automatically if I want them too."

"That explains how you got into the cage," the teen paused, eyes shooting over to the cage door, which was blessedly left open. "Now unlock these cuffs so I can get out of here."

"I don't really want to, you look pretty mad… hey, are those fangs? Oh, that explains the blood."

"Either help me, or get out of here!" Robin spat. "Slade is out there somewhere, possibly killing my friends, and I'm powerless to stop it unless you set me free." Red X stared at him for a long moment, dark eyes held steady on the hero's mask as if he could see into his very soul. "Please…" Robin whispered, feeling a swell of hope rising in his chest.

Red X frowned, one eye-brow raised as an unsure hand lifted. "Maybe… I'm here to… find your identity?" Robin stared dumbstruck at the thief pulled away his mask, look at it, and then back him. "No… don't think that's it… Not bad, though, they're a nice color." He glanced down again, "You sure you don't have any pockets?"

"NO I DO NOT HAVE POCKETS!" Robin yelled. "Just give me my mask, take what you want, and get out of here!"

"I _would_ if I _knew_ what I was _looking for_!" the villain rolled his handsome but untrustworthy eyes. "I think it's over here… but I already took your belt, and now your mask… There's nothing left to take, really… unless… ooh, maybe I'm supposed to take your uniform?"

"Don't you dare!" Robin glared, but the thief didn't even see it, he was too busy reaching forward and toying with the stretchy fabric of the hero's pants.

"Think I'm on the right track… I've got a good feeling about this…" He yanked the trousers down to the teen's knees and paused. "Not bad, kid."

"Don't look at it, you pervert!" Robin nearly screeched, trying to turn his body to the side and fight off the mad blush that was crawling up his cheeks.

"No need to be shy… You might as well get used to being naked, I'm pretty sure I'm here to take your clothes… weird, but, I've stolen weirder. Like this one time, I-"

"Jesus, shut up," the hero growled, trying to kick the clothes-stealing bastard away, but he only managed to help him remove his pants.

"One article of clothing down, thank you very much!" Red X smiled, waving the pants and looking pleased. The expression melted quickly, though, into a look of confusion. "Huh… Maybe that wasn't it… I really don't want these…"

"Well, _I_ do! Give them back!"

"I know, that's the funny part. You _really_ want them, so I should want them, too… Whatever I'm after must be big." He glanced back at the teen's naked legs. "Oh my god… I get it."

"Get what?" Robin asked, not liking the thief's tone one bit. "_Get what?_"

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"What? No!"

"Oh, yes you are! And that's what I'm here to take! I'm supposed to steal your virginity!" He announced very proudly, almost relieved to know what he was finally after.

"No! No you're not!"

"I'm positive. I knew whatever I wanted was in that particular area, it just took me a moment to realize what it was. Don't worry, kid. In, out, _BOOM_, and then I'm on my way to steal more valuable things… no offence."

Robin stared at him, dumbfounded, before he finally managed to speak. "There is no way in hell I'm letting you fuck me."

"Well, it's not going to be the other way around! And I'll be gentle," Red X said rather matter-of-factly. "How about I trade you? A quickie for a little nip of my blood, sounds fair right?" He pulled out a switch-blade.

"_Red_, _don't!_" Robin breathed, turning his head away and trying to close out his senses. "_Don't…_"

"There, see? It's not so bad…" the thief held his bleeding wrist above the teen, using height to his advantage as he unzipped himself. The teen's mouth snapped at the cut above him. He let out a low growl, particularly pissed that his _fangs_ could not reach the dripping wound. Robin froze, eyes suddenly wide open and lips quivering as he felt a moistened tip slide against him. Red X smirked, "This will only hurt a little…"

* * *

><p>Death walked idly down the hallways of the Titan's Tower, he had already cut the power, leaving only a thin haze of lights from the emergency generators. With any luck, he'd managed to cut the power to the computer as well, it was only a matter of checking. If the blue prints in the power room were correct, and they certainly were, then he was soon to enter the main living space, which was also the location of their main computer console.<p>

"I'll go check the fuse boxes," he heard his own voice coming from behind a set of thick doors and quickly ducked into a nearby room, hiding just out of sight.

He listened to the sound of his own body walking down the hallway and decided that it was the perfect opportunity to take one of the Titans down. He smirked as he trailed the hero in wolf's clothing, silent as Death Itself down the hallways and staircases until they reached the storage and power consoles.

It was a distinct bit of luck that the generators and switches were all kept behind iron bars, similar to the cage the Titan's leader was kept in at that very moment. It was only a matter of letting Cyborg enter the barred-off room and closing the door behind him. As easy said as done, Cyborg entered the room and discovered that the switches were not only pulled into off positions, but broken and sabotaged so that they could not be switched back on without repair. By the time he discovered that, the true Slade was already at the door, slamming it shut and locking it.

"Hey!" Cyborg yelled, turning as quick as lightning and slamming his body against the door. "Slade! Where's Robin?"

"Jumping to conclusions so soon?" The villain chided. "And automatically assuming that I have the boy? My, my, how presumptuous."

"How did you get in?"

"I tricked a little bird into telling me," Slade said innocently, "made him think that you were on a murderous rampage in my body."

"I _knew_ you have him," the man with the eye-patch growled. "_Where is he_?"

"Safe," Slade smirked, "for now."

"We _will_ find him, Slade… and when we do, _you're dead_."

"You're not the first Titan to threaten me with death tonight; but I think I actually _believe it_ when it comes from my own voice. Tell me, Cyborg, how has the transformation treated you? I heard through the grapevine that you've had to beat away the lady Titans with a stick while looking for your wayward leader."

Cyborg's murderous look turned even colder as he let out a small laugh. "That's right. But l admit I was surprised about one thing… The more I become you, the more obsessed I become with finding Robin. Oh, don't give me that skeptical look, you know it's true. You can't get him out of your mind. I've seen the things you think about doing to him…"

Slade let out a low purr of a laugh. "It might surprise you to find what Robin _himself_ has been thinking about… or particularly the way he has been _acting_… Oh, does that make you jealous? Angry? _Possessive_? Don't worry, robot, I'll take good care of him... Right after I take care of the rest of the Titans."

* * *

><p>Robin grunted as Red X's hips slammed against his, nearing what would be his second orgasm. The scent of blood in the air was thick and dizzying, making the hero's normally blue eyes glow with a red-orange hue. Red X, despite his better judgment, couldn't look away from them, captivated by their eerie light and the almost hypnotic feeling that came over him when he did.<p>

"Touch me," Robin groaned, arching his back against the bars as his bounced around the villain's waist, pulling him closer and deeper inside. His eyes deepened, casting the villain into a strange place where everything was so divinely simply. All he needed to do was follow the direction of that pretty voice as the commands echoed around in his head. His hand wrapped around the teen's length, pumping it as hard and fast as his thrusts. "Closer… come closer…" the hero breathed in a low and seductive voice, eyes piercing and commanding, drawing the thief in with an overpowering aura.

Red X did as he was told, moving ever closer and keeping his eyes locked on the pretty glowing orbs. In the back of his mind, he wondered if there was any way to steal that light. Robin's eyes were awfully pretty… maybe he should find a way to take them… How would that work? Red pondered the thought as Robin's legs curled around the his body, closing tighter and tighter until, with a particularly violent motion, the villain slammed against the teen's body, cock slipping out and sliding between a pair of pert little cheeks as Robin craned his neck forward and bit hard into the thief's shoulder.

"Ouch, fuck, kid!" Red X spat as the trance wore off and pain set in. He tried to jerk away, only managing to rip his skin even further. Robin growled into his wounds, slurping the blood away as he refused to relinquish his grasp. The villain could only scramble, trying to regain the upper hand as he punched the teen's side. No effect. Maybe breaking a finger would work? He reached above and tried to get a grip on the teen's middle and pointer fingers, realizing what a terrible idea that was only when it was too late. The cuffs binding the hero's wrists instantly yielded to the master thief's expert hands, and Robin was free to take his prey.

He moaned into the thief's neck as they fell to the floor with a loud bang and swear from the villain. Robin didn't particularly care, he was having the time of his un-life. Red wasn't quite as _filling_ as he'd hoped, which was understandable, because Robin's mind kept comparing him to Slade. But he was _tasty_ curiously satisfying, and still _hard_. Robin purred as his ass bumped against the hard cock, teasing it against his puckered entrance.

He pulled back, locking eyes with the frightened villain once again and whispered in low, commanding voice, "put… it… in."

Despite everything, the pain, the dizziness, the sight of his blood dripping from the hero's lips, Red X was powerless against those eyes. He felt his hand reaching for his length, touching it, and slowly guiding it back inside the hero. Robin groaned as he adjusted, sinking down over the erection until his cheeks rested on the crook's thighs.

"There… feels good, doesn't it?" the hero gave the other a sharp smile as he curled his hips, moaning just slightly.

"Yeah… feels good," Red X muttered, eyes transfixed on the hero. His now free hand wandered slowly up to his neck, fingers meeting a warm and sticky wound.

"Don't touch," Robin growled, grabbing Red's hands and holding them down. "It's _mine_!"

"Yours," Red agreed in monotone, his expression obedient as he lifted his chin, not breaking eye contact as he presented his neck.

The hero smirked, leaning forward and sinking his fangs into the thief's neck once again. Red X didn't put up a fight; instead he leaned into it, moaning as his hips thrust into the vampire.

Robin smiled as he licked and sucked at the wounds, moving his hips in time with the other man's thrusts. He realized somewhere in the back of his mind that he was becoming more coherent, more aware, despite the scent and taste of blood that flooded his senses. Perhaps it was because he was fully sated, he'd had his fill many times since the spell turned him, after all. Well, he wasn't quite full in _every_ sense… it was true that he was a virgin, but that didn't mean he wasn't _experienced_. He had toys, tons of them, really, and he used them frequently. Furthermore, the toys were, to put it bluntly, _bigger_ than Red X… probably about Slade's size… judging by the tent he'd seen earlier.

Robin keened at the thought of Slade filling him… fucking him and offering that thick, muscled neck as a sacrifice… He shivered, coming hard onto the thief's stomach as the villain weakly moaned, body twitching as he finally succumbed to the blood-loss.

The hero growled at the feeling of the slackened length inside him, bucking once and frowning when the stiffness did not return. He sat up, wiggling his hips and glaring at the thief. "Wake up, slave… I'm not done yet."

Robin wasn't done, but unfortunately for the both of them, Red _was_.

* * *

><p>Slade congratulated himself once again for a job well done. Thanks to the spell, he'd managed to trap two heroes in cages and convince two others that they should go to their rooms like good little girls, telling them that he would be in shortly and all they needed to do was wait. He knew he also had the spell to thank for Raven and Beast-Girl's behavior; after all, it was only natural for women to be at least a <em>little<em> slutty on Halloween. He'd never been so proud of himself for not killing something.

He let out a low chuckle as he entered the dimmed warehouse, senses instantly hit with the smell of blood. There was a curious freshness to the scent that made the villain pause, a moment later he heard the sound of the hero whimpering.

"Robin," Slade called, rounding out of a short hallway that once housed a row of offices. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him, seeing a panting, bloodied hero pressed against the bars as a man stood behind him, thrusting with fast, vicious motions. He could see immediately that the cage was left open, but the teen was still chained to the bars by his silver cuffs.

"Ahh, Slade!" Robin's eyes creaked open, filled with tears as he extended his hand. He reached out toward the villain with a pained, pleading look, stopping at the end of the short chain and whispering in a voice so quiet that it almost wasn't there. "Help…"

Slade growled, moving with the stealth and swiftness of death until he was right behind the dark-haired man. Judging by the slight rigidity of his movements, the man could sense he was there; but unlike Slade, he wouldn't be fast enough to do anything. Death's mouth twisted into a murderous smirk as he simply wrapped his hands around the man's neck, squeezing hard as he pulled the intruder away from the teen and threw him to the other side of the cage where he hit the bars with a loud bang and absolutely no scream.

As Red X hit the floor, Robin slid down the bars as far as the silver chains would let him, dangling by his wrists as he body shook with every hard choke and sob. Slade stood in silence for a long moment, unsure of what he could, or even _should_ say. He didn't kidnap Robin with good intentions, certainly not… but he never meant for _this_. If he was the type of man for sincere apologies, he might have actually given one.

That was when he heard the cage door slam shut. Slade turned in alarm, not believing his eyes as the man he had just killed was leaning against the bars.

"Merde!" the thief swore, rubbing the back of his neck, but looking rather pleased. "Oh, pardon my French."

"How in the…" Slade began, pausing when he noticed that Robin's sobs had melted into venomous laughter. He turned back to the hero and met with a pair of startling red eyes that captured him where he stood.

"How indeed," Robin whispered as his fingers trailed up the villain's chest, moving until they hit the collar of the villain's buttoned shirt and, with a quick jerking motion, ripped it open. "You remember Red X, don't you, Slade? He came here looking to take something, and wouldn't you know… he got it." Red X chuckled, letting Slade know just how close he had come to his immobilized body, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the strange, glowing eyes. "I thought I'd killed him, really. He was so cold and unmoving… but once he woke up we came up with our little plan… He also told me some very interesting things about you… or rather, your _costume_. Tell me, Slade… if you're not Van Helsing… who are you?"

Slade felt his throat tighten as he tried to stop himself from answering. It was futile, however, he couldn't disobey when those eyes stared him down. "I am Death…"

"Death, hmm? Then the word on the street was true," Robin smirked. "And that is why you were so careful not to touch me?" he paused, prompting a response from Slade, which he received in the form of a short nod. "How kind," the smirk deepened. "But you should know, Slade, that vampires are _already_ _dead_."

"So you can't kill us," the man, who was apparently Red X finished, wrapping his hands around Slade's sides and dragging his nails against the man's skin. "No matter _where_ you touch."

"Speaking of that," Robin smirked, eyes glowing brightly, "get on your knees."

Slade felt his knees buckle slightly, but he managed to remain standing… at least until Robin told the thief to _help_ and the villain received a swift kick to the back of his knees, causing him to fall with a pained but stifled grunt.

"I _was_ fighting it, you know," Robin whispered as he ran the back of his hand over Slade's cheek. "But then you came… always tempting me with the _easy_ way out… making me _enjoy_ the darker parts of myself…"

"Open your mouth for Master," Red X purred, grabbing a fist-full of the villain's white hair and twisting.

"Do as he says," the hero said softly, not surprised that Slade responded better to a gentle command than a harsh one. "Good… now suck me." Robin let out a sigh as the villain twisted his tongue around the tip of his cock, slowly winding it down the length until it reached the back of his throat. "All of it," he whispered, eyes burning into the slate-grey as the villain stared back at him, entranced.

"And me, Master?" Red spoke, his voice so filled with lust that it was almost uncomfortable to hear.

"Service him," Robin smirked, eyes flitting to the thief for just a fraction of a second. Slade felt trapped as he sucked, listening to the thief take his position between the himself and the hero before he felt his zipper being pulled and a wet warmth encircled his shaft. He twitched involuntarily as his length hardened inside the heat of the thief's mouth. Robin only stared at him, eyes cruel but seductive. "How does it feel, Slade? Does it turn you on?" He grabbed the villain's face, pulling him away from his length as his eyes burned with a kindled fire. "Answer me."

"Yes…" Slade heard himself say. It was a truthful statement, but he wasn't terribly pleased that he had given an honest answer so readily. Robin, on the other hand, seemed very pleased with it.

"Good," the teen smirked. "I want you to keep going. Red will as well. If you can make me come before you do, then I will let you fuck me… if not, then I will make you watch as _he_ does it." He laughed at the look the man gave him, despite being entranced. "You might want to get going if that look means what I think it does…"

Slade leaned forward once again, mouth closing against the member and sucker harder… faster… _deeper_… Unfortunately, Red X was particularly skilled at blow-jobs, something the man never would have guessed from their previous, brief, and annoying encounters. Even in a new body, the thief seemed to know how to move his tongue and exactly where Slade's cock felt best inside his throat as he let out long, tortuous vibrations from his voice.

Robin twitched against him, bending over slightly and panting, his eyes slowly turning into a cold but stunning blue. His nipples were pert and covered in the same thin sheet of sweat that covered his chest as he breathed quick and shallow huffs of air. "Ah, Slade… I'm going…" he closed his eyes and let out a sharp cry, thrusting against the man's mouth as if he simply couldn't help himself. Slade seemed to feel the same way, because a moment later he filled the thief's mouth with thick jets of ghost white cum.

Robin opened his eyes with a chuckle, showing off that brilliant red-orange glow once again. "It seems my little trick worked. I've won… Red, would you be so kind as to come to me?"

"Yes, master," Red X said, quickly standing and taking his place next to his maker. He cast a patronizing smirk at the larger villain before leaning in and pressing his lips to Robin's, letting his tongue slide inside and giving him a taste of Death's climax.

Robin chuckled, pulling back to recapture the villain with his gaze, sensing that his hold over the man had weakened in just that brief moment.

"You are to watch, do you understand?" Robin asked in a calm voice, glowing eyes reflected in the villain's slate grey. "Just watch. No touching." Slade gave a reluctant nod, inwardly beating the shit out of himself for following along so easily. The only solace he allowed himself was that he knew it was the spell's doing, and not his own, that turned him into a powerless lump. "Good, now lie down. That's right… hands at your sides… good. Spread your legs a bit… a little more… good…"

Robin gave the most Cheshire smirk his face allowed as he straddled the man's hips, positioning himself on his hands and knees before wiggling his ass in the air, an obvious sign for the thief to take the bait. Red X did, smirking as well when he dropped to his knees, finding a nice little spot between Slade's legs that his master had made for him. He held his length in his hand, slowly guiding it into position and letting it slide easily into the hero's body, enjoying the long and nearly orgasmic moan made by his partner.

Robin's hips jolted and his eyes darkened with lust as he stared into Slade's. Though his gaze was on the villain, Red knew his master's words were meant for him as a spoke in a deep, throaty voice. "Fuck me."

The first few thrusts were slow and deep, giving both the chance to adjust, but soon enough the pace quickened and the air filled with the sound of short, hot breaths and the sound of skin hitting skin. Robin loved it, the heat, the ache, and above all, the _control_. The look on Slade's face was _priceless_, and it only got better with each jolt of the hips and slap of their skin. It was especially alluring when Red changed his angle, thrusting down and making the hero's cock bump and slide against Slade's erection, which was itself tantalizingly wet.

"Does it scare you," Robin whispered, "knowing that soon enough the bloodlust will set in and we'll attack you? Surely the thought has occurred to you, hasn't it?" He laughed, panting as he purposely pressed his crotch hard against the villain. "I'm sure even death fears pain." Slade glared back, lips twitching as he was trying to speak. "Don't worry, slave… I'll make it pleasurable… I'm just waiting for the right moment… blood seems to taste the sweetest when the prey _is at the height of climax_."

As in on cue, Red X leaned forward, biting hard into the teen's neck and enjoying the cry of ecstasy and pain as his master's blood spurted over his tongue, just as his hips quivered, cumming hard onto the villain's chest and squeezing tightly around Red. Slade growled, forced to watch the hero's expressions of lust without even the ability to touch himself. But as Robin closed his eyes, Slade began to feel more power returning to his body, it was nothing but a twitch at first, but soon enough he was able to gain control, shutting his eyes tightly and grabbing hold of both men by the neck and yanking them apart.

"They say vampires die if you behead them," Slade laughed darkly. "Shall we test the theory?"

"Go ahead," Robin spoke, his body growing strangely softer until he simply seemed to melt into cold air, leaving Slade grasping at nothing. "Since I stopped fighting the change, I've found I can do all sorts of wonderful tricks. Take _fog_, for example. I can transform into a cold smoke at will, intangible and unbreakable." Slade felt a pressure building around his cock, slowly closing in on it and tightening. "And when I reappear…" Slade felt a warmness growing on his neck, soft and moving as Robin spoke, "I choose where I want to be…" The hero chuckled against the man's neck, clenching his ass around the villain's cock as his arms raked down the man's back. "Let that poor Red X go… and I'll stay right here."

The villain let out a low purr. "Keep in mind that I can sense where he moves. If he makes a wrong step, I'll snap his head clean off."

"He knows that," Robin whispered, twirling his hips in a most delightful manner. "Now take that pent up rage and _fuck me_."

"Vampires really _are_ too over-sexed these days," Slade sighed, releasing the thief and focusing on the feeling of the hero riding him. He could feel the teen leering over him, waiting for his eyes to open _just a crack_. That would be enough for him to gain control. But Slade knew better than to let the teen have the upper hand so easily. He smirked as his hands landed on the teen's ass, squeezing and spreading the cheeks while he thrust higher and harder into _his_ vampire. "Let's play a game, shall we?" Death teased. "If I come before you, you can drink my blood… but if you come before me, Red X has to fuck a tanning bed while we watch."

Red X huffed and threw a book at the villain before returning his attention to the strange carpet bag. Perhaps there was something valuable inside it.

"Play nice," Robin soothed. "Besides, you don't have a choice, see, Red X already has an urge to steal your blood. I found out the hard way that he doesn't give up until he takes what he wants. It's my fault, really, since I've wanted it from the moment I could smell you. The only thing holding him back _right now_ is my power over him… but, of course, I promised to share you once I was done and you were thoroughly _tamed_."

"Good luck with that," Slade growled, twisting until Robin's back was to the floor and he was sneering over him, eyes still shutting out the hypnotic power. "You're the one who needs to be _broken_." Robin cried out when a pair of strong hands fell to his chest, ghosting over the set of perky nipples and then grabbing them firmly, pinching and twisting. "There, see?" Slade asked as he thrust hard into the hero, feeling every little twitch and quiver his teasing produced.

"Mmm, yes!" Robin turned his head to the side, panting. "Harder!"

Slade did not dare a peek, knowing that the hero was only baiting him. Robin had always been a clever one. Instead, he focused on what he could do to gain control of the situation. He abandoned a nipple, letting his hand slide down to the teen's (once again) hardened length. His fingers closed around the shaft and he began pumping, moving slightly faster than his own thrusts and making the teen writhe.

"You can't last long, hero," Slade murmured. "Perhaps I should stop?"

"Do and you're a dead man," Robin growled, grabbing hold of Slade's arms and digging his nails into the sides.

"Already am," the villain snorted, thrusting harder and faster as he built up to his release.

"I can smell your blood boiling… under that skin," Robin licked his lips. "It's growing sweeter… with each stroke… I hope you're prepared…"

"Try that, Robin, and _you're_ the dead one."

"Oh, bite me," the hero huffed, eyes landing on the villain's neck, watching the tendons move with each thrust of the villain's hips. He felt his gums aching in anticipation, feeling the blood lust building up once again.

"I know what you're thinking," Slade hummed a low and deadly purr. "And you might as well stop."

"You know I can't hold back..." the teen rasped. "Your blood smells _so_ delicious."Slade felt the hero's hands drifting over his neck fingers brushing the skin and searching out the pulse. Oddly enough, it was there, pumping just as surely as the hand on his cock. "Let me have… just a taste…"

Slade growled as he felt a sharp claw digging into his neck, dragging open a deep wound that dripped over the teen's mouth. "Robin!" He snarled, pushing the hand away, only to have it replaced by a pair of wet lips and a stinging, hot tongue. He struggled for a moment, trying to pry the hero away, but to no avail. To add to his problems, the hero moaned an bucked, squeezing around the man as he moved, as if to milk him dry.

"Come for me, Slade," Robin whispered in a blood-laden lust. "Take me while I suck you dry."

"Fucking little brat," the villain sneered at the scent of his blood and the feeling of sharp fangs once again sinking into his neck. He had to admit, though, that it felt _amazing_. The pain mixed in with the pleasure and the knowledge that he was fucking Robin, finally dragging him down to _his_ level… in many ways, it was everything he wanted from the teen: aggression, self-satisfaction, mercilessness.

Robin chuckled, knowing that he'd won the game and there was nothing that Slade could do to stop him. The villain tensed as the hero's fangs vibrated in the deep gouges, before grabbing hold of Robin's hips and thrusting into him ruthlessly. The hero moaned, bucking under the man and releasing the his neck as he let out a hard groan of satisfaction. Robin's body quivered, brought to the edge of ecstasy before he finally came with a loud cry, coating the villain's chest once again in painted white streaks.

Slade dared a look, opening his eyes for a fraction of a second, enough to see Robin's eyes, deep blue and filled with stars as he rolled his head back and screamed out his release, fangs dripping red with Death's blood. It was enough to push any hot-blooded man over the edge, and Slade _certainly_ fit that description. He clenched his jaw, growling as he moved in and out of the hero, giving a few final thrusts before he emptied thick white ropes of sticky liquid inside the hero.

Robin made a strange (and actually very humorous sound) as Slade collapsed on top of him, pinning him to the floor as he panted, dizzy from his release and blood-loss. They both stayed there for a moment before they started chuckling. The chuckling grew, slowly changing into laughter, and the laughter boiled into booming guffaws and awkward teary eyes. Even Red joined in on the fun.

"W- Wait!" Robin said, rubbing the tears from his eyes and smiling like an idiot. "I'm laughing- ha ha ha- b-because I beat you! Wh- what are _you_ laughing at?"

Slade calmed himself into a low and purring snicker. "I'm laughing because, although you've managed to change me into a vampire… I can feel that your power over me has ended!"

"W-what?" Robin's laughter died somewhat, he looked at Slade and found him staring back with a rather pleased and triumphant look on his face.

"Your power," Death leered. "It doesn't work once your bite has set in."

Robin frowned. "But, then how did-"

Both men turned just in time to hear the thief locking the cage door. Red X gave a short wave and tipped his hat, which he had apparently stolen from the magic bag… or rather, along _with_ the bag. "I've had a lovely time, gentlemen, but I really should be going. Fish and guests, you know."

"Idiot," Slade growled, standing and rushing to the cage door, "I'm just going to get out and-"

"With what key?" Red-X smirked. "This one?" He held up a small tarnished brass key before dropping it into the bag. "Marvelous item, this is! I can only imagine how much I can fit in here! Well then, sirs, À la prochaine!"

Slade and Robin watched dumb-founded as Red X sauntered out of the building.

"We are seriously fucked," Robin finally broke the silence with a frown.

"Speak for yourself, mini-bat boy," Slade gave the teen a sideways smirk, showing off the slightly pointed teeth of slowly forming fangs. "You _know_ what they do to pretty little heroes in prison."

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween! I apologize for the lateness of this little gift, but I hope you all had a wonderful time full of more treats than tricks!<p> 


End file.
